User talk:Shireen/archive2
Hi! -- gw:user:Zerris 09:01, 4 May 2007 (CEST) Hey. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:47, 4 May 2007 (CEST) Don't Format update the Unfavores Hey Shireen, how are you? Just so you know, many of the builds in the Unfavored category will be deleted (likely by Armond) due to PvX:WELL. Just thought you might like to know, because it would be a waste of time to update all those builds only to have them deleted. - Krowman 07:55, 29 May 2007 (CEST) :Damn, forgot to tell Shireen that earliar :(. Good catch Krowman! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:05, 29 May 2007 (CEST) Rodger Shireen 14:13, 30 May 2007 (CEST) Build:W/any Protector's Endurance Why did you put a clean-up tag on this build? The description is not chatty and grammer/spelling is fine. Mgelo21 03:23, 31 May 2007 (CEST) :I don't know Shireen's reasons, but the Usage and Notes sections are more like storytime than they should be :p -Auron 03:54, 31 May 2007 (CEST) That is what I was hitting on. Sorry if I caused any undue alarm. The rest of the build looks fine, though it could use a little condensing. Shireen 04:07, 31 May 2007 (CEST) Sig it's um, kinda blurry... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:45, 2 June 2007 (CEST) It's Terminal Font.... Perhaps I need to lower the point value from the standard and will look better... um... How do I do that? Shireensysop 02:12, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Fixed Shireensysop 02:15, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Heya Dearest Shireen, would you mind to stay off "Me/Mo The Pacifist" for awhile? i'm revamping it and your changes are conflicting.. thanks alot. BaineTheBotter 07:02, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :Thats Great. thanks for saying.(help was appreciated.) =) BaineTheBotter 07:06, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Help requested Any help, regarding these three projects would be greatly appreciated. *PvX:NoBias: A policy that states newly written Builds should be unbiased, and create Builds that are not limited by the Author in any way. *IW Guide: A Guide describing the basic ideas and concepts of an IW Mesmer. *Mass Builds Clean-up: (IMPORTANT) A check list of sorts, for reviewing the legitimacy of Tested Builds. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:39, 2 June 2007 (CEST) Yo. I moved your guides page to PvXwiki:Avoiding common mistakes in build articles. -Auron 23:13, 2 June 2007 (CEST) :: It wasnt my guide, But that is a better title for it. Shireensysop 02:28, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Can't We All Get Along I wrote something, and I hope you will read. CWAGA is a project started by me, and maintained by me today. Please share. Bluemilkman 19:17, 6 June 2007 (CEST) How did you heal for 2271? Just kind of curious. The most I could come up with was 1462 before divine favor.--Sneakysmith12 00:37, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Start thinking outside the box. =) Take it as a challenge. Shireensysop 00:38, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Hmm... well i just now got it way past 2271... used a hero with me though :P --Sneakysmith12 01:08, 8 June 2007 (CEST) I know it can be done higher, I was just too lazy to throw in the last couple of skills to max it out. How much higher though? Shireensysop 01:16, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Ownzzed. User:Readem/A Few Images [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:21, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :Something like that... I had CENSORED on me, one being CENSORED, and another Censored :D the preceeding unsigned coment was posted by --Sneakysmith12 01:47, 8 June 2007 (CEST). Post was censored by Shireensysop to promote critical thinking by users to follow. ::: Thats one way to do it. Well done for thinking outside the box. Shireensysop 01:52, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :::: Well on readem's picture he gives a build :P --Sneakysmith12 02:18, 8 June 2007 (CEST) New Sections Don't you know how to add new sections, Shireen? :P It seems like you add comments in irrelevant sections ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 02:02, 8 June 2007 (CEST) I don't put them in irrelevent sections. Can't we all just get along? I think its humourusly(sp) appropriate for the context of this conversation. That and usually Im descrite about my postings. Thats why I put them in dead sections. I try to be sneaky like that. Shireensysop 02:20, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 02:23, 8 June 2007 (CEST) Links |- |} |} :Thank KM and DE :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:36, 20 June 2007 (EDT) he struck my vote. at PvXwiki:Requests_for_adminship/Drago, I'm gonna unstrike that if there is no problem. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 13:31, 21 June 2007 (EDT) None whatsoever. You may wish to give him a note on his talk page about the 'non censorship' tradition we have here on the wiki. Shireensysop 13:38, 21 June 2007 (EDT) RfAs So, I just got back from New Orleans today and I saw that a couple nominations had taken place (although apart from frvwfr2 it doesn't look like the others have much support), however, seeing as how you appear to be on, I was wondering whether you could look at the nomination I'' just posted for Hhhippo. Readem says he's away for the next week, but I would be interested in some feed back, either in the form of a vote or on the talk page, MSN, etc. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 15:43, 22 June 2007 (EDT) Not a problem. Let me go have a look see. Shireensysop 15:44, 22 June 2007 (EDT) jungle runner why did you remove the delete notice? my reasons were perfectly logical. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:31, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :No need to be sorry, was just wondering. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:46, 25 June 2007 (EDT) merging untested into favored is generally a bad idea =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:49, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Then how the F* are we going to get all these guys to shut the hell up and stop making these builds. If we straight up wipe every build that comes along, were gonna keep running into the same problems. Strongest on top, variants at the bottom. And if it's really, really bad, the community will correct itself. It allways has. It's just no one is doing merging propperly so that the variants are both VISABLE and the original author doesnt feel slighted. Im trying to fix that. Shireensysop 14:51, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :Oh, I have no problem with similar builds being merged. But taking builds that didn't pass community vetting and putting them into the good builds isn't a good idea. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 14:53, 25 June 2007 (EDT) Then how else do we merge a build. Because if it's on the talk page, people wont see it, and it will get lost. Thats why I specifically gave it it's own section at the very very bottom of the build (to clearly distinguish it from the above vetted build). I am trying to set site policy cuz the few inquiries I've poked around has gotten me nothing. Everyone here seems to be very reactive in nature. So I am just throwing my idea into practice for reaction. How would you suggest we handle merges across favored/unfavored lines? Most merges are basically diffent play style flavors that might sute a person better than another. Respond here if you'd like. But if you get a serious idea on how to handle it dump it here. pvxwiki:Build Merging, because as soon as I finish my grand field experiment, Im gonna be writting all down in that article. Shireensysop 14:56, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :I'm totally against merging acually, to contradict my previous statement. Variants are fine, and if builds are similar, simply delete the similar build. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:00, 25 June 2007 (EDT) And loose the essence of the similar build? I feel that would be a waste. Mind if I dump this discussion on the talk page of the policy in progress? Shireensysop 15:05, 25 June 2007 (EDT) feel free. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:09, 25 June 2007 (EDT) W/R Desert Runner You deleted this yesterday when the tag couldn't have been on there for more then a couple days. But anyhow, I was wondering if you could bring it back and I'll put it in my userspace for now, even though it's not my build, I still used it. Bluemilkman 01:43, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Thanks. Bluemilkman 07:53, 26 June 2007 (EDT) User Self Rate This is simple, do we allow user's to rate their own builds now that they can rate different levels or do we still not trust them enough? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 05:48, 30 June 2007 (CEST) Atm Shireen, Users may vote on their own Build. Ridiculous, absurd, or rude comments may be removed however. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:23, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Bug hunt Could you roll back my vote here? I'm not sysop at the test site yet. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 18:36, 1 July 2007 (CEST) You use "-" to quickly disable testing tags on stubs. I would suggest to remove the first "{" instead. That disables the tag as well, but doesn't create a link to a nonexisting template, which people might follow. It's just cosmetics, not really important. Btw: If you need more food, check this ;-) – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 19:41, 1 July 2007 (CEST) Allright, I will do that in the future to work the disabling. I will help with the converts after I finish cleaning the Untested build area. Shireensysop 20:11, 1 July 2007 (CEST)